tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LNER Toad D Brake Vans
* Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = * Oliver the Western Engine |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Kenya * Tanzania * Brazil * United States * China * India * Australia |basis = BR Standard 20 Ton van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Goods brake van |wheels = 4 |railway = British Railways (formerly) North Western Railway }} The BR 20 Ton Brake Vans are a standard type of goods brake van. They are added to the back of a goods train and guards rides in them. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography The Railway Series Stepney used one of these brake vans to help transport four cricket players and Caroline to the Elsbridge Cricket Field after she had broken downThe Railway Series: Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine "Train Stop Play". One of these brake vans was involved in an accident when Oliver fell down the turntable wellThe Railway Series: Oliver the Western Engine "Resource and Sagacity". Thomas & Friends The BR 20 Tons are commonly seen on the back of goods trains. They are Sodor's main type of brake van. The brake vans have also been used as part of the Mail Train, the Flying Kipper and the Circus Train. A van attached to a goods train once waited on a siding to let Henry and the Flying Kipper pass while Henry's crew were enjoying cocoa in the brake van. As snow had forced the signal and points to fail, Henry collided straight into the train at full speed and unable to stop. The crew had just left the train and avoided the crashSeries 1 "The Flying Kipper (episode)". One of these brake vans (along with the Troublesome Trucks) broke away from their engine Edward, and chased Duck down Gordon's Hill. The trucks had bumped their guard off his brake-van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. Duck and his crew bravely attempted to take control of the train, but crashed through barber shopSeries 2 "A Close Shave". The Spiteful Brake Van, another van of this design, caused grief for James, Donald and Douglas. In an attempt to cause trouble for James, he urged the Troublesome Trucks to hold the train back. Douglas was called to help James' train up Gordon's Hill. However, the van found himself wedged between Douglas and the rest of the train. The guard jumped clear as the van was crushed by Douglas.Series 2 "Break Van". When Percy's train of Troublesome Trucks barged forward and push him down the line and into a train of stone trucks, he destroyed a stationary brake van and perched himself on the remains of a truckSeries 2 "Percy's Predicament". Bill and Ben took a party of railway enthusiasts in a "brake van special" for a tour of the China Clay WorksSeries 2 "Edward's Exploit". Personality A majority of brake vans are non-sentient. However, there are at least three known vans depicted with faces. They are spiteful, elderly, and troublesome respectively. Types of sentient brake vans: File:MainSpitefulBrakeVanModel.png| (small square faces) File:TroublesomeBrakevanModel.png| Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) Named BR brake vans File:MainSpitefulBrakeVanModel.png|The Spiteful Brake Van File:ElderlyBrakeVan.jpeg|The Elderly Brake Van Technical Details Basis These brake vans are based on the real BR Standard 20 Ton vans. The Elderly Brake Van and Spiteful Brake Van (TV version) share the same basis. File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|An BR Standard 20 Ton van in real life Types of brake van designs File:BrakevanModel.png|A standard brake van File:TheFlyingKipper30.png| (with additional windows) File:Percy'sPredicament25.png| (misshapen) Livery In the Railway Series, one of these brake vans is painted brown with a white roof and red bufferbeams. File:BrakevanRWS.png|A brown brake van in the Railway Series In the television series, these brake vans are commonly painted in different shades of grey. They have also been seen in dark brown, dark blue, and dark purple. File:BrakevanModel.png|A grey brake van File:Brakevan1.png|A grey brake van with a white roof File:Brakevan2.png|A dark brown brake van File:Brakevan3.png|A dark blue brake van File:SchoolofDuck57.png|A dark purple brake van Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * To date, the Spiteful Brake Van, the Elderly Brake Van and the brake van in A Close Shave are the only known brake vans of this design to have faces. * A few brake van models are on public display: one at Drayton Manor, and at the Hara Model Railway Museum. The model for one of these was on display for a brief time at the British Museum in 2015. * The brake vans seen from the first to the fifth series were made from modified Tenmille gauge one kits. These kits are still distributed by Tenmille today. * In Percy's Predicament, Percy collides with a brake van that is missing its duckets. ** In the same episode, and another episode, the base of another brake van was used as a truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (as the Spiteful Brake Van; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with Post coach; discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (two versions; brown and grey; grey discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) References Category:Brake vans Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:USA Category:China Category:India Category:Australia Category:Brazil Category:Kenya Category:Tanzania Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Mainland Steelworks Category:Norramby Branch Line